Spiral Mountain
The Spiral Mountain (in Japanese: スパイラルマウンテン, Supairaru Mauntin) is a gigantic, towering mountain that was home to its evil creators, the Dark Masters. It is a location in the Digimon universe including the animated series Digimon Adventure 01. While the eight DigiDestined were in the Real World fighting Myotismon, the Dark Masters reconfigured the Digital World, transferring most of it (only ruins were left in the "old" Digital World) onto Spiral Mountain. The mountain itself is divided up into 4 spirals, each representing a part of the Digital World and the Dark Master that rules it. At the top of the mountain sits Lord Piedmon's Palace among the wasteland. This castle serves as the base of the Dark Masters. When a Dark Master is defeated, his territory will also disappear along with the Dark Master, as seen with Lord MetalSeadramon, when he died, the Ocean part of Spiral Mountain disappear from it and resembles itself back to form the "old" Digital World. The same thing happened with his 3 fellow Dark Masters, Lord Puppetmon, Lord Machinedramon, and Piedmon. After the Dark Masters were defeated, the mountain was destroyed by Apocalymon. Areas connected to the Spiral Mountain There are a total of 4 specific "kingdoms" whose natural elements and minerals are part of the Spiral Mountain, each of them are controlled by each designated Dark Master as the evil quartet maintained total dictatorial power over the Digital World and all of its inhabitants: * Digital Ocean (in Japanese: デジタルオーシャン Dejitaruōshan): : The huge ocean section is dominated by Lord MetalSeadramon and is protected by Scorpiomon and legions of Divermon. It is where the DigiDestined arrive after they were saved by Piximon. The beach where Agumon first digivolved into Greymon is part of this area. After traveling through the ocean with the help of Whamon, the children ended up in a small lagoon. Whamon sacrificed his life to protect the children and then WarGreymon was able to kill MetalSeadramon with his Great Tornado attack. After this the ocean spiral disappeared from the mountain. * Digital Forest (in Japanese: デジタルフォレスト Dejitaruforesuto): : The eerie forest section is under control by Lord Puppetmon from his mansion with Kiwimon, Floramon, Deramon and troops of RedVegiemon. The forest floor can be rearranged by Puppetmon's remote control. He also has small voodoo dolls that control the DigiDestined's movements and location throughout the forest. When T.K. was playing with Puppetmon inside his mansion, he was able to destroy the remote and take the dolls. Later MetalGarurumon destroyed Puppetmon. After Puppetmon met his doom the forest spiral disappeared from the mountain. * Digital City (in Japanese: デジタルシティ Dejitaru Shiti): : The pristine city section is controlled by Lord Machinedramon and monitored by his Hagurumon servants. It contained prominent features of cities from the Real World such as Saint Peter's Square, the Arc de Triomphe, and the skyline of New York City, all packed close together into one large city. Digitamamon's diner is located on the outskirts of the city, near the forest spiral. Machinedramon uses his army of Mekanorimon and Tankmon to track down the DigiDestined hiding in the city when Kari becomes sick. Impatient, Machinedramon then ordered Operation Elimin-8, in which he gave Gigadramon and Megadramon orders to destroy the the city with the children inside. The children survive their attacks, but are attacked by Machinedramon himself. They manage to survive a deadly fall and wind up underneath the city. Under the city is a system of sewers where WaruMonzaemon forced a group of Numemon to supply power to the city above. Machinedramon was eventually killed by WarGreymon when he sliced Machinedramon into pieces. After this the city spiral disappeared from the mountain. * Digital Wasteland (in Japanese: デジタル荒れ地 Dejitaru Arechi) : The rocky wasteland section is lorded over by Lord Piedmon from his palace on top of the mountain. The wasteland features normal Digital World scenery turned black and lifeless. The caves of this wasteland feed upon the insecurities of those who enter, trapping them in illusions. Primary Village was located in this section of the mountain, desolated with no chance of baby hatching. The final battle with Piedmon took place at the grounds of mountain's peak and also inside Piedmon's Palace, where the DigiDestined also faced Piedmon, his bodyguard LadyDevimon and an army of Vilemon under his command. Piedmon was destroyed by MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny. After Piedmon's demise, the wasteland disappeared from the mountain. Gallery Spiral Mountain Spiral Mountain.jpg|The Spiral Mountain Digital Ocean.jpg|The Digital Ocean Digital Forest.jpg|The Digital Forest Digital City.jpg|The Digital City Digital Wasteland.jpg|The Digital Wasteland Lord Piedmon's Palace.jpg|Lord Piedmon's Palace Piedmon's Palace.jpg|Piedmon's Palace Within Lord Piedmon's Palace.jpg|A swimming pool behind the elegant sitting bench and 2 giant hourglasses within the main lounge of Lord Piedmon's Palace. Inside Lord Piedmon's Palace.jpg|The interiors of Lord Piedmon's Palace including a huge chamber with tall circus curtains and trapeze ropes. Dark Masters The Dark Masters.jpg|The Dark Masteers Dark Masters.jpg|The Dark Masters Lord Piedmon with Lord Machinedramon & Lord Puppetmon.jpg|3 remaining Dark Masters at Lord Piedmon's Palace after Lord MetalSeadramon's death. Lord MetalSeadramon.jpg|Lord MetalSeadramon, the 1st Dark Master. Lord Puppetmon.jpg|Lord Puppetmon, the 2nd Dark Master. Lord Machinedramon.jpg|Lord Machinedramon, the 3rd Dark Master. Lord Piedmon.jpg|Lord Piedmon, the 4th and final Dark Master. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Dark Forms Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Symbolism